Never Mess with a Super Saiyajin
by RobinIV
Summary: If two Super Saiyajins go to your workplace, make sure you treat them well. Finally completed!
1. Part One

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sometimes you do not get along with coworkers. ^_^ this story was taken down for a while because ff.net was under the misconception that it was two chapters of the same story. In fact, part 1 & 2 were written as two separate stories, but I'll put it up the way they want it. =( I don't own DBZ.

                        Never Mess With a Super Saiyan

                                  By Kelly M. Maraglia

     As Keelia Drake made her way back to her place of employment from break, she could hear loud, feminine screaming. She peeked around the corner of Phantom Books, coffee in hand, only to discover that it was her coworker Jack (yes a male) screaming. Keelia snickered.

     Then she saw the cause of poor Jack's suffering. He had a black eye and was being beaten repeatedly by a little boy, causing Keelia to snicker more.

     The boy had light purple hair and bright blue eyes. Keelia smiled as she recognized her favorite Dragonball Z character, Chibi Trunks and beside him stood his father, Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans. Vegeta watched his son pummel Jack and nodded approvingly. Keelia could no longer contain her laughter. It burst from her throat and she almost dropped her coffee.

     Trunks paused in his pummeling and the three stared at her.

     "Welcome to Phantom Books, your Majesties. It is an honor to serve you this morning." Keelia said and bowed respectfully.

     The three were taken aback by this unexpected formality. Vegeta was the first to recover and he smirked arrogantly. It had been quite a while since anyone bowed to him. 

     "Keelia, how could you? They're beating me up!" Jack whined. Keelia sighed.

     "What did he do?" She asked, ignoring her coworker's pleas.

     "He was rude to my dad and me!" Trunks yelled angrily and commenced with his pummeling yet again.

     "Jack you should know better." Keelia lectured sarcastically, shaking her finger at Jack. Vegeta smirked.

     "What do you mean?" Jack cried.

     "Never mess with a Super Saiyan." Keelia said simply. Her statement shocked the two Super Saiyans as Vegeta and Trunks looked at her curiously.

     "How do you know about that?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. 

     Keelia was about to answer when Bulma came in with two huge Toys-A-Plenty bags. 

     "I'm glad I found you two! You won't believe that toys they have at that store!" Bulma began excitedly. She took one out and showed it to her husband and son. It was a Chibi Trunks action figure. 

     "Hey! It's me?!" Trunks said, shocked.

     "Eep! They must have gotten a new shipment of the older figures! I wonder if they have a Perfect Cell figure for my boyfriend!" Keelia thought aloud and raced across the hall to the toy store. 

     In her wake, she left a very curious family and a much-bruised coworker. 

                        The End


	2. Part Two

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My coworker made me angry again. ^_^ The arguments about Kakarrott's name are true. ^_^ I don't own DBZ.

                   Never Mess With a Super Saiyan II

                                  By: Kelly M. Maraglia

     Keelia crossed the hall to Phantom Books with five HUGE Toys-A-Plenty bags. 

     "So much for me avoiding the use of my credit card" she sighed.

     "Keelia, what did you do? Empty them of their Dragonball Z stock?" Jack said sarcastically, nursing his bruised eye.

     "Damn straight I did! I got tons of toys! Mark will be happy to know that I got him a Perfect Cell, a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, a Super Saiyan Goku, a Super Saiyan Vegeta, a Super Saiyan Future Trunks, a Chi Chi, a Bulma, and pretty much 1 of every toy I got!" Keelia rattled off excitedly. 

     "Ha ha! You called him Goku!" Jack yelled happily, pointing his finger at Keelia.

     "Oro" Keelia questioned.

     "You called him by his real name, Goku!" Jack pointed out again.

     "So I did slip up a little bit. Just to remind you, Goku's, as you call him, real name is Kakarrott." Keelia pushed, hoping for the right reaction. She got it.

     "His name is Goku!" Jack fumed.

     "Kakarrott" Keelia replied, smiling sinisterly.

     The two booksellers battered back and forth for a half hour about what the good-natured Saiyan's name should be. All the while Vegeta, Bulma, and Chibi Trunks were listening in.

     "How is it that those two know who we are and these toys? It makes no sense!" Vegeta scowled.

     "Apparently our whole existence is a story to them." Bulma explained as she examined the Dragonball and Dragonball Z graphic novels in the store. 

     "Wow Dad! Your fight with Goten's father was really cool!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed as he finished reading the fourth Dragonball Z graphic novel. Vegeta grumbled, remembering how that battle had ended. The unusual family quieted as they heard an argument brewing.

     "How can you like Vegeta?! He's evil! Goku's all good. He's like a boy scout!" Jack said, admiring his hero.

     "Kakarrott is boring! At least Vegeta has a personality! Besides, he's not completely evil!" Keelia yelled back.

     "He's just as bad as Frieza!" Jack countered.

     At this comment, Bulma was shocked, Chibi Trunks clenched his fists, Vegeta growled, and Kelly, well....she snapped.

     "How DARE you?! You...you've seen what, four fraggin' episodes total and you DARE to say such a thing! You didn't see the episode where Frieza killed Vegeta! You don't understand what that freak did to him! What he put him through!" Keelia screamed.

     "He deserved it! He's evil! He has no heart!" Jack argued.

     "It was Frieza who made him that way, first of all! Second, if you saw Vegeta's reaction when Cell killed Future Trunks, you'd know he has a heart! In addition, while we're on the subject of Cell, it stands to reason that Gohan might not have been able to defeat Cell if Vegeta had not stepped in! What do you say to that?" Keelia ended her rant.

     Everyone except the booksellers and the Dragonball Z characters had left the store. It was completely quiet because Keelia had finished screaming and everyone else was in shock. 

     "You know, I should scream at you more often. Not having to stomach your incessant jabbering is a relief. I think I'll write a story about this!" She gloated arrogantly with an evil smirk on her face.

     "How about this for your next story" Jack began, recovering from his shock. "How about Goku saves Vegeta's life and Vegeta becomes eternally grateful to him!" He suggested. At the sounds of gagging and Anime collapses, Keelia could only make one comment.

     "I think I'm going to be sick!" She said and promptly began gagging.

     "I've had just about enough of this!" Vegeta howled, his anger causing his Super Saiyan transformation. Keelia stared in awe and Jack watched in horror. 

     "You should have listened to the woman! Never mess with a Super Saiyan!" With an arrogant smirk, Vegeta threw a chi ball at Jack who exploded on impact. 

     "I think I see his parachute." Keelia commented, mocking the Pioneer dubbing.

     "Huh?" Her companions asked, looking confused.

     "Nothing" Keelia smiled.

     She invited her new friends over to her apartment to watch some Dragonball Z.

     "I think we'd love to, but I have one question first." Bulma began.

     "What's that?" Keelia asked curiously.

     "Is Vegeta your favorite or something? You defended him so venomously." Bulma saw Vegeta blush and giggled. 

     "Well, he's my second fave!" Keelia admitted.

     Vegeta grunted. He hated being second in anything.

     "Second, after Trunks, that is." Keelia said, adding a "Vegeta" trademark smirk. 

                        The End ^_^


	3. 7 Years Later

Never Mess with a SSJ chapter 3 

By Kelly M Maraglia

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Dragonball Z_. If I did then there would be another cool Vegeta vs. Kakarrott fight and I would not have made _GT_ despite the awesomeness of SSJ4. By request, the lost third chapter to NMwaSSJ.

_7 Years Later_

Vegeta, Saiyajin Prince, once again found himself walking through the Eastside Mall with his family. A lot of things had changed since he was last here with Bulma and young Trunks. It had been seven years, in fact, since their interesting encounters at Phantom Books. Now he walked aside his mate, Bulma, his teenage son, Trunks and his young daughter, Bra.

The mall had changed a lot as well. The toy store was moved to the other side of the mall and a large electronics store moved in beside it but the bookstore stood as it always had.

"Let's go to the bookstore." Vegeta suggested suddenly,

Anyone who knows Vegeta may have floored by that suggestion coming from him, but Bulma and Trunks remembered the events from seven years ago and smiled, so the family of four made their way into the bookstore.

The two Super Saiyajins immediately went looking for the manga section while Bulma guided Bra to the back of the store where the kids' section was located.

"Hey, Dad, look, they have the whole collection of _Dragon Ball Z_ now. There are me and Goten!" Trunks said excitedly, showing Vegeta a later volume of _Dragon Ball Z._ The Prince smirked until he noticed a slightly familiar face walk by.

"Trunks, was that the onna we met before?" Vegeta asked.

"Dad, that was seven years ago." Trunks replied, doubtful.

"Hey, I just saw Keelia." Bulma said as she and Bra caught up with the guys.

"Well, I guess so." Trunks commented with a shrug as they witnessed Keelia re-emerge from the backroom, nametag on and all.

"She looks happy," Bulma said sarcastically as Keelia put her fake retail smile over her previously miserable-looking expression for a customer at the desk.

"Keelia, here, shelve this in ten minutes and I'm timing you!" A loud, commanding voice called out in a rude tone.

Keelia hurriedly grabbed the six-shelved library cart that was overstocked to the manga section and nearly ran over the Vegeta family.

"Sorry about that, is there anything I can help…oh my, it's you all again! I would greet you properly Vegeta-ouji-sama but I only have eight minutes to shelve all this, please forgive me." Keelia expressed her surprise but quickly returned to her task.

The original ten minutes passed quickly and sure enough, the owner of the rude voice, Keelia's manager Stacey, stood next to the manga section. Keelia, to her credit, had completely nearly all six shelves but was not quite done.

"Still not done, huh? You were probably slacking off and reading them! I don't understand these stupid books anyway but the thugs and idiots in this town like them and they make money, that's all that matters." She in a loud, rude tone so many customers were glaring at her as she walked to the counter. Then she went to flirt with the unfortunate security guard that accidentally walked by.

"Keelia, take care of the customers" Stacey yelled from the doorway where she continued her fruitless flirting. Keelia went to the counter and helped a customer, leaving the Vegeta family confused and concerned.

"That is Keelia right?" Bulma asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, but what happened to her? She used to be so confident and happy, but now she just looks old, tired and …." Trunks began.

"Defeated," Vegeta finished, earning nods of agreement from Bulma and Trunks.

Keelia returned to finish the shelving and was surprised to find the Vegeta family still where she left them. She got down on one knee, which proved difficult for her as her knees and ankles cracked, and bowed before the royal family.

"Vegeta-ouji-sama, I welcome you and your family to our store once again. How can I serve you?" She said in a small, quiet voice.

"First of all, you don't have to bow. Here." Trunks said and aided Keelia rising to her feet.

"Secondly, what's happened to you in the last seven years?" Bulma asked with concern apparent in her voice.

"Well, I graduated from college with my Master's degree so now I work full-time as a therapist and work here part-time on the weekends. My boyfriend is moving in with me, my sister's having a baby and I've gained twenty pounds. That's it, in a nutshell." Keelia reeled off in a slightly bitter tone as she finished shelving the manga and then returned to the counter to help a few customers and answer the phone. All the while, her manager continued to flirt with the poor security guard who looked longingly at his radio willing it to talk of shoplifting on the far side of the mall.

"The only question left is why the hell she is still working in this dump with that pathetic onna boss." Vegeta growled. His family nodded in agreement.

The Saiyajin Prince could appreciate a strong will and thus Keelia, despite being human with no physical prowess to speak of, had earned his respect. He watched her now, becoming overwhelmed and remembered the confident woman who defended him so venomously seven years ago. To see her reduced to a passive, bitter, miserable shell of her former self infuriated him to the point his hair flashed gold.

"Mom, Dad, we have to do something!" Trunks implored.

"But what can we do?" Bulma asked. They both turned to Vegeta and realized he was already walking up to Stacey with hatred in his eyes.

"Uh oh," Mother and son said simultaneously,

"I need to find a book!" Vegeta said in a loud, demanding voice.

"You can ask the girl at the counter," Stacey replied, not even looking at Vegeta, who hates being ignored.

"She seems to be bust running the store so I assume she's in charge so you, a lowly employee can find my book!" Vegeta said as only Vegeta can.

"What? Keelia, get over here you arrogant little bitch! You think just because you've been here seven years that you're in charge!" Stacey yelled at the top of her lungs.

The security guard took that moment to usher the rest of the customers out of the store.

"That's enough" Vegeta yelled, powered up to Super Saiyajin and prepared to use his Final Flash attack.

"No!" Keelia yelled as she stood in-between the cowering manager and the angry prince.

"Why onna, this stupid woman has defeated you! Are you a warrior or not?" Vegeta yelled in anger and confusion as he powered down.

"Yes I am a warrior and you're right Vegeta-ouji-sama. I let this job, working seven days a week and this pathetic, controlling, cowardly, lonely, manipulative…." Keelia began.  
"Enough" Stacey yelled.

"No, it's not enough, but you're not worth it! Neither is this job or stress of any kind, no external force is worth me losing my self-worth, dignity and pride as a warrior! Stacey, I am giving my two weeks' notice. I will type up an official letter but I can tell you now, don't be smug because you can't take all the credit. I need to put myself first and take better care of my health – mentally, emotionally and physically. I want to spend weekends with my boyfriend and my new nephew and I want to dedicate more energy to my actual career. You couldn't understand that because this is as far as you will go, for that, I feel sorry for you. I wouldn't want anyone treating my clients the way you treat me and I won't let you do it anymore!" Keelia started to turn away but remembered other things.

"Another thing, I have been here seven years and I deserve some damn respect and I am sick and tired of you mocking my hometown all the time! Rockton may have a bad reputation but we're a proud people and there are a lot of positives about this city! I am done with your abuse and now if you'll excuse me, I have customers to attend to." Keelia finally let out everything she wanted to say along with years of pent up rage. She was surprised to hear cheers from her customers as they had heard her defending their town.

During Keelia's speech, Bulma had snuck onto the store's computer and typed up a resignation letter for Keelia, all it needed was a signature. Keelia signed it and handed it to Stacey.

_Two Weeks Later_

Keelia punched out at the end of her last shift and allowed herself to shed a tear before emerging from the backroom. This was a big change in her life and another chapter of the memoir in her mind was ending. She left the backroom to an unbelievable sight.

Some of her most loyal customers, including her manga customers, were there and her coworkers were holding up wrapped up anime wallscrolls by their sides. As Keelia approached them, her coworkers held them up, creating a tunnel for her to walk under. Keelia started to cry, despite herself. As she stepped under the wallscrolls, customers started to clap and when she stepped out of the tunnel, she was out of the store's perimeter. Her coworkers started to applaud as well.

"Farewell," Keelia whispered and smiled as she wiped away her tears and took that next step into the next chapter of her and closed the book on the bookstore.

The End


	4. Epilogue

Never Mess with a SSJ Epilogue 

By Kelly M Maraglia

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Dragonball Z_. My boyfriend read the last chapter and asked if I had anger issues. It was a bit exaggerated, but my last manager liked to give orders, did very little work and flirted with the security guards all the time so a lot of it was true. Luckily, I am Free now. ^_^

_Epilogue_

"That last chapter wasn't much of a _Dragon Ball Z_ story, Onna." Vegeta remarked to Keelia as she got her car started.

"Well, maybe the story isn't over, Ouji-sama." Keelia commented with a smirk.

"Ha, you think you can hide behind your powerful friends Keelia but I hired one of your stupid manga characters to fight for me! Here's …Frieza!" Stacey yelled in a crazy tone, introducing the creepy lizard with the feminine voice.

"It's a nice day to kill a monkey," Frieza mocked with a chuckle.

"Make sure you make them suffer, you stupid manga character!" Stacey ordered.

Frieza blasted her to oblivion and turned his attention to his prey.

"Aw, Dad, can I beat him up, please!" Trunks begged.

"No son, this one's mine." Vegeta responded and smirking, stepped up to fight Frieza without even bothering to power up.

"Bulma, do you have any popcorn?" Keelia asked.

"Why yes, 100 calorie bags, too." Bulma replied, handing a bag to Keelia, four bags to Trunks and saving four bags for Vegeta. She shared one with Bra as they sat in Keelia's car to enjoy the battle.

Vegeta enjoyed dodging Frieza's fruitless attacks with ease. He feigned a yawn and took a punch.

Keelia smirked.

"I love it when he does that." She said excitedly.

"Is Daddy okay?" Bra asked.

"Of course, Sweetie," Bulma replied.

"Yeah, that one was free." Trunks agreed.

"Just as I thought, you're nothing." Vegeta said in his usual, arrogant tone before transforming into Super Saiyajin 2 and reducing Frieza to ashes with one Final Flash. Vegeta's family, with Keelia, cheered for his victory.

"Well, it is official; I'm done here. Let's all go to my place and have a _DBZ_ marathon where we fast forward all the boring Kakarrott parts." Keelia suggested.

Vegeta smirked as he returned to the car with his family and enjoyed the popcorn as they made their way toward Keelia's home and some Kakarrott-free _DBZ_.

The End – for real this time


End file.
